


Hands

by what_can_I_say_Im_a_fan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_can_I_say_Im_a_fan/pseuds/what_can_I_say_Im_a_fan
Summary: Hinata has a thing for Kageyama’s hands.





	Hands

“Oi.”

Hinata looks up, face flushed from splashes of cold water and the exertion of the day’s games. The color sits beautifully on her face, round cheeks turned cherry a perfect contrast to orange locks, brown eyes shiny with victory.

“Kageyama,” Hinata starts, half-breathless, and whatever admonishment Kageyama had prepared dies in her mouth as she crosses the bathroom in three quick strides and crowds her ace against the sink. _Still so small_ , even after three years--and _god_ , she loves it. Aches for it.

One of Hinata’s hands come up to her neck-- _cold_ \--and her head tilts back, perhaps in want of a kiss, but Kageyama doesn’t give it to her, not yet: “Hinata,” she says, “today. You did well.”

“Hmm?” The corner of Hinata’s lips pulls up. “Did I? I couldn’t tell.”

Kageyama huffs. Her breath ghosts over Hinata’s pale neck, makes her shiver. “You were amazing. I--” Fingers flexing on the sink, she ducks her head to nose at Hinata’s jaw, the space behind her ear (they played two matches today, her hair shouldn’t smell this good). “My parents will be out tonight. You should come over.”

She pulls away, and Hinata blinks up at her with wide eyes. It’s cute, enough that Kageyama can’t help but bring up a hand to cup Hinata’s chin and thumb her jaw, admiring the contrast of her own tan fingers against her ace’s sweet, fair skin--until Hinata grabs the hand and brings it to her lips, pulling the tips of the index and ring fingers into her mouth.

“Wha--” She sputters, thinks Hinata might be eyeing her with amusement but can’t drag her gaze away from that _mouth_ long enough to check. Her teeth graze the skin as Hinata pulls them out and releases Kageyama’s wrist.

“Okay,” Hinata says. Heat floods Kageyama’s face. She swallows.

“O...kay.”

“Mmm. Okay.” Hinata pushes at Kageyama, enough to slip out of her arms and head towards the door.

“Oi, that’s--” Hinata _looks_ at her, and words abandon her for a moment; “that’s fucking unsanitary.”

“Okay, _kabedon_ -yama.”

Kageyama flushes hotter, but follows her teammate out of the restroom. “You like it, though.”

“Maybe I like your hands more.”

At that, Kageyama pauses, glancing down at her hands in surprise. _They’re just hands_ \--setter’s hands, yes, nails trimmed and filed, strengthened by fingertip push-ups and the like; but beyond that they’re just hands, long-fingered and plain and, well, unsexy.

“You coming?” Hinata calls, and there’s enough mischief in her expression when Kageyama meets it that she decides _heh, she’s probably teasing_ , and sets the remark aside.

 

“When are they coming back?” Hinata whispers, toeing off her shoes at the entryway. Kageyama’s house is silent, dark in the evening hour. Being here-- _alone_ \--with Hinata, it’s enough to make her heartbeat pick up. Like sharing a secret.

“A couple hours, I think.” Kageyama drops her bag next to their shoes and takes Hinata’s hand, draws her deeper into the house with a smile she knows shows a hint of teeth. “Plenty of time.”

“Why are you whispering?”

“You--dumbass, you started it!”

“Parents aren’t home, right?” Hinata sidles up close, then, and turns Kageyama’s cheek so she’s staring down her nose at pink lips, white teeth. “We can be as loud as we want.”

“We,” Kageyama begins, doubtful ( _we_ , her ass--it’s always Hinata, _Hinata_ being loud, _Hinata_ who can’t control her goddamn noise level when they’re together), but trails off as she’s pulled down into a kiss. Kageyama forgets to resist. Their lips bump clumsily, at first; but a slight switch in angle does wonders, and they soon find their rhythm. They always have.

Hinata tastes like the meat buns they ate on the way home. Meat buns and unscented chapstick. Her small fingers thread tightly through her own, thumb teasing her pulse point while her other hand slides up the cords of Kageyama’s neck. _Always so touchy_. Kageyama pulls away before she can let out the undignified gasp on the tip of her tongue.

“We what, Kageyama?” Hinata pouts, but goes along when Kageyama drags her down the corridor--towards Kageyama’s room. “Were you gonna say something?”

“Nah.” They’re at Kageyama’s door; she pulls Hinata inside and presses her up against the surface once it’s closed. Moonlight from the room’s sole window falls on Hinata’s neck and exposed collarbone, makes her seem cut from marble--but Kageyama knows better. “You’re too noisy.”

“Thought you liked it.”

 _I do, I love it_ , she doesn’t say. “Nope. Can’t stand it. Wish you’d--fuck, I wish you would--” Hand scrabbling along Hinata’s hipbone, she bows her head to place a kiss at the base of her neck, nip at that _stupid_ collarbone--and she was right, Hinata is all soft skin and _heat_ , salty and yeah, kinda gross from a day’s worth of sweat, but still so exquisite she wonders if she’s gone mad; “--shut _up_.”

Hinata whines against her hair. “Kageyamaaa,” she says; the whine melts into a giggle, and another, until she’s shaking against her and pulling Kageyama from her neck, eyes tracking newly-flushed lips with interest. “That tickles.”

“Sorry.”

“Liar.”

“You’re right.” Kageyama lets the hand on her hip slip under the worn cotton of her post-match t-shirt, drags callused fingertips over sensitive skin. Relishes the way Hinata’s abs tense under her touch. “I’m not sorry.”

“ _Stupid_. That’s not what I meant.” Kageyama lifts her eyes to meet Hinata’s--half-lidded and impossibly dark in the moonlight. She smiles. “I think you like that I’m noisy.”

“I--” The muffled whine from a half-minute earlier replays in her head, and Kageyama finds herself agreeing before she can think better of it. “Yeah.”

“I think you love it. _Baka_ geyama.”

“Mhmm.” Her hand slips higher, across her ribs; but Hinata doesn’t resist, just smirks up at her like a cat who got the cream--licks her lips like one, too. Kageyama kisses her (has to). “Sorry,” she adds.

“I think that’s why you’re always calling me--” her breath hitches when blunt nails scrape the underside of her breast, but goes on: “--night before a match, all tense, trying to get yourself off but you _can’t_ , not unless I’m there--”

“Can too,” Kageyama protests.

“--you can’t, because you’re _spoiled_ ; so you call me up, get me to walk you through it, tell you where to put your hands. But I think you know where to put them, _Tobio_. You just want my voice right there in your ear while you come.”

Kageyama groans and lets her forehead fall to Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata tilts her chin and they’re kissing, deeper and _wet_ , dragging teeth over lips and tongues sliding. Kageyama’s head swims.

“Kageyama,” Hinata gasps as they part, foreheads knocking in their closeness, “you think I’m stupid?”

“Sorry,” she murmurs. Again. Hinata must’ve made away with her pride as she made away with her heart. “Sorry. I love it. Let me--”

“You’ll make it up to me?”

“Y-yeah.”

Hinata grasps the hand under her shirt and laces their fingers together. “What were you thinking...earlier?”

“Earlier?” She kisses Hinata’s jaw, the corner of her mouth.

“You know. When you--”

“Oh.” She smiles against Hinata's skin at the memory. She’d been so keyed up, watching Hinata play--today had been a good day for her ace, and _god_ was it magical to watch--“Nothing. Wasn't thinking. Just wanted you.”

“Yeah?” Breathless. Kageyama almost feels proud.

Dragging her lips away from salty skin, Kageyama adds, “Wanted to taste you.”

“Oh?” Hinata giggles--but Kageyama doesn’t miss the blow of her eyes, the way her breath stutters at the confession. “Are you a cannibal, Kaaageyama? Should I be scared?”

“Hell yeah you should be scared,” Kageyama murmurs. “You know what I mean.”

“You’re sweet.” She levels Kageyama with a mischievous look, squeezes their still-entwined fingers “But that’s not what I want, today.”

Before Kageyama can process, Hinata slips out from under her to head towards the bed. Her setter trails helplessly along, entranced and very, very interested as Hinata discards her shorts and crawls across the bed, flicking on the lamp at the bedside table. The muted lighting suits her: perched among the pillows by the headboard, half-bathed with soft golden light, Hinata looks so divine Kageyama half-wants to abandon all thoughts of reciprocity and just get on her knees.

“You there, Ka’yama?” Hinata hums. Her fingers tease at the hem of her shirt. “Or do I hafta take care of this myself?”

“Right.” Kageyama grins, divests herself of her pants and clambers onto the bed before Hinata can start stripping on her own. Not that it’s a bad show, of course--“If that’s what not you want, dumbass,” she says, wrangling Hinata out of her t-shirt, “what else did you have in mind?”

Hinata lets her toss the shirt aside and grips her hand, running her thumb over rough fingers with a sly, unreadable smile. “This,” she says, then brings Kageyama’s hand to cup her cheek. “I want you to touch me, and then I want you to _touch_ me--” Kageyama blinks. “--and make me come until I can’t fucking see. That’s what I want. Okay?”

“Jesus.” Kageyama has to look away. She’s smiling, but her cheeks burn--though that’s nothing compared to the heat that lances her gut. “And you call me vulgar.”

“Someone has to! Other than Tsukishima, I mean.”

“Oi, don’t talk about--whatever. I’ll fucking touch you if that’s what you want.”

Hinata’s lips twitch, and she laces her arms around Kageyama’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Kageyama goes willingly, braces herself against the pillows with the other hand sliding to her neck, arching over her. The kiss is languid, familiar. But that's not what they're here for, is it.

Hinata pulls away with a tiny sound of satisfaction, but turns her head when Kageyama chases her lips.

“Turn over.”

“Hmm?”

“C’mon, you ass.” Hinata pushes her shoulder lightly, and she gets the idea, rolling off of her girlfriend and settling against the headboard--only for Hinata to sling her thighs over her own and settle comfortably in her lap, adjusting herself with another pleased hum. “That's better.” Without further ceremony, she twists to pull off her bra, small breasts bouncing with the movement.

“I love you,” Kageyama announces suddenly--it catches both of them off guard, her own cheeks flaring with heat as Hinata giggles.

“Are you saying that to my boobs?” she says, feigning annoyance (she's fucking pleased, Kageyama isn't stupid).

“No! I'm just. Saying.”

“Well, in that case…” She ducks her head, almost shy, but peers back up at her with a coy smile. “I love you too, Kageyama. Touch me?”

And hell, Kageyama can't deny her that. Not that she's ever really denied her anything.

Her hands settle first at Hinata’s hips, drawing her forward to place an open-mouthed kiss at her sternum, between her breasts.

“What is it with you,” Kageyama mumbles between kisses. She lets her hands slide over her ass and squeezes until Hinata arches forward, gripping Kageyama’s biceps like handles. “You got a thing for hands?”

“Your hands, maybe.” She cuts off as Kageyama moves to kiss her nipple, lingering with a bit of teeth. “I, uh. I always thought they were-- _ah_ , nice.”

“Always?”  

“Yeah,” Hinata admits without a hint of shyness. Whatever narcissistic impulse prompted her to ask that, Kageyama is grateful for it. “You were always so--so perfect, but your hands are just. So.”

“So what?” Kageyama hums into her skin. Hinata’s nipples stand out pink and wet. She reaches up to flick one of them, and Hinata _keens_.

“Hot,” she exhales. Kageyama stills. “I mean! Not in, like, a weird way, or anything! I like it when you touch me, and when you give me tosses, and I guess I kind of think of those things when I see them--”

“You think me tossing to you is hot?” Kageyama snorts.

“Only sometimes! Mmmm _no_ , that’s what I meant.” Hinata whines as Kageyama starts to laugh against her belly; then, in a fit of desperation, drags one of Kageyama’s hands from her thighs to rest against the front of her boxers. “C’mon, Kageyama, feel me.”

Opening her mouth to interject, Kageyama finds the words stolen from her as she fits her fingers between Hinata’s legs, pressing into the thin cotton. “Wow, you’re really wet.”

“Mmm-hm!” Kageyama flicks her eyes up to meet Hinata’s ridiculous, infinitely pleased expression.

“Why’re you all smug about it? Clearly I’m the winner here.”

“If you say so!” Hinata grinds her hips down, probably unconsciously, as Kageyama starts to trace her outer lips, gently spreading them apart through damp fabric. The grip on her arms tightens, almost bruising. “Don’t tease, _ah_.”

“Thought you wanted me to touch you.” It’s Kageyama’s turn to smirk. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“I want you to finger me,” Hinata says, a little more of that delicious tension in her voice; “I wanna ride you, and I wanna come on your hand. You can make me, right? Please, Kageyama?”

The last please comes out like a whimper, sweeter than honey, and Kageyama’s resolve shatters. She drags Hinata down to her lips as she starts stroking relentlessly up and down her vulva. The moan she lets out when Kageyama finally flicks a thumb over her clit is pure magic, fucking music to her ears.

“Need more,” Hinata whines against her lips. Her breath is starting to come faster, heavier, hips moving more insistently as Kageyama thumbs her clit in slow, steady circles. She could probably come like this, Kageyama realizes.

Instead, she pauses, draws away her hand and drags down Hinata’s underwear, palming the smooth, firm skin of her thighs and ass before resuming her teasing. Color blossoms on Hinata’s chest, her mouth falling open at the bliss of skin-to-skin contact. She drags her middle finger across her slit, relishing the way Hinata stiffens under her touch.

“You’ve been thinking about this?”

Hinata bites her lip, glaring down at her. “Y-yeah, stupid.”   

“Don’t call me stupid while I’m fingering you.” Before Hinata can retort, she draws out another shudder and a gasp with a particularly insistent stroke.

“ _God_ , Kageyama;” she pitches forward slightly, shivers against the hand smoothing up her lower back: “More, I need more--where’s the--”

“Lube?” Kageyama says through a smirk. “Bedside table.”

Hinata retrieves the small bottle, Kageyama enjoying the view of her bare ass in the few moments it takes to dig out of the (mostly barren) drawer, and settles back in her lap; then, frowning suddenly, starts yanking at Kageyama’s shirt. “Get this off, I wanna see you.” Kageyama huffs, but tugs off the garment anyway.

Shirt discarded, Hinata sits back, running her eyes over Kageyama’s body in a way that would make her feel self-conscious if she didn’t know how much Hinata likes it. She props herself up on Kageyama’s thighs, fingers digging into the firm flesh as Kageyama pours lube over her fingers, starting to rock her hips against nothing with her lower lip drawn between her teeth. Like Kageyama’s already fucking her with her fingers and tongue somewhere in the recesses of her mind--and yeah, Kageyama can see it. See it in the glazed-over look in her eyes. The lust etched in her small, lithe form.

Hinata always talks about wanting to look good for Kageyama, wanting to be sexy--and yeah, Kageyama can relate, knows she wouldn’t buy lingerie or wear her hair down for just anybody--but _god_. Hinata doesn’t even need to try.

She grips Hinata’s ass with two hands, spreading warmed-up lube over the rounded flesh, letting Hinata rock against her as Kageyama trails fingers down the crease of her ass, drifting between her legs.

“That’s good, baby,” she murmurs, and starts to tease her slit. Hinata whimpers. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

She draws Hinata’s breast between her lips the same moment she dips two slick fingers inside her, just the first knuckle, but enough to make Hinata throw her head back and groan. It’s adding teeth that does it, lavishing attention Hinata’s over-sensitive nipple as she starts to thrust her fingers slowly in and out, not enough to satisfy but enough to make Hinata keen in pleasure and want of relief. And fuck, she really is wet, like Kageyama’s already been fingering her for hours. But there’s lube coating Kageyama’s fingers and she’s dripping, all over the fucking sheets, and Kageyama can only imagine how she would taste like this, trembling and pulsing against her.

She pauses her motions to try, but Hinata’s knuckles whiten. “Don’t stop,” she snaps, but desperation takes the bite out of her words. She relaxes, barely, as Kageyama starts fingerfucking her with greater abandon, sliding in to the second knuckle to where she knows Hinata is most sensitive.

“That what you like?” As if in response, her inner walls clench around Kageyama’s fingers, sending a new wave of heat through her body that’s almost painful. (No one told her it would be like this, that she could want someone this much.) “Yeah, you like it so much.” Her fingers curl, and Hinata’s back bends like a bow, mouth falling open. She pulls Hinata towards her as she feels her start to tremble, telltale noises streaming from her lips--she’s close--and brushes the rough pads of her fingers against that spot once, twice, three times, with unerring precision and pressure, playing her body just right until Hinata gasps and seizes up and she’s coming, she can tell, eyes screwed shut and mouth open in that perfect suspension of pleasure-pain as her vulva pulses like a heartbeat.

“That’s it,” Kageyama hums, stroking her through the aftershocks. It’s completely hypnotizing, having her like this--sweat beading on her rosy skin, thighs shaking minutely as she struggles to stay upright; then she collapses against Kageyama’s chest and clutches weakly at her shoulders, breathing hard.

She manages to smile up at Kageyama, though, still sweet even with her bangs plastered to her face and a hand between her legs.

“Happy now?” Kageyama asks. She shakes her head.

“No,” she says, then more emphatic: “ _No_.”

As if to demonstrate, she hitches her hips up and grinds down against Kageyama, spreading her thighs _wide_ \--even though pleasure must have already faded into oversensitivity, something Kageyama knows from experience Hinata is no stranger to--but now, she only bites her lip and urges Kageyama on with sparkling eyes. Spreading the wetness from her slit, she teases Hinata’s lips, slow and languid but enough to make Hinata shudder, thighs no longer able to support her. Kageyama knows the feeling.

“Need a break?” she hums into orange locks.

“Never,” Hinata bites out. Her fingers scrabble for purchase on Kageyama’s shoulders.

“You’re insatiable.”

“Only ‘cause it’s you.” She draws back enough to let Kageyama see her eyes slide shut, mouth caught on a gasp. “You’re mine, how could I not--” She stops at a hitch in her breath, then a whine that sounds like it was dragged from the back of her throat. Kageyama wants to kiss her so badly it hurts. Or maybe just fingerfuck her into incoherency, then tonguefuck her until she passes out. Either one, really. “Been thinking about this all day--”

Kageyama opts for the former, drags her up by the back of her neck as she brushes over Hinata’s swollen clit. Hinata’s entire body jerks so suddenly she damn near bites Kageyama’s lip off.

“Easy, dumbass,” Kageyama hisses before she can think better of it--and Hinata blinks, then giggles, actually _giggles_ , little hiccuping noises that only escalate between hitches in her breath. And it’s so fucking cute, she’s so impossible, Kageyama thinks as she starts circling her clit in a steady, unrelenting rhythm.

Her second orgasm nearly catches the both of them by surprise, washing over in waves that Kageyama can almost see, mouth caught on a gasp. Her legs shake uncontrollably as she slumps over in Kageyama’s lap, breathes wetly against her collarbone.

“Tobio, nnngh.” She shifts, starting to grow uncomfortable, and Kageyama draws her hand away. “I can’t.”

“Can’t?” Kageyama smoothes a hand up her back, not bothering to hide her self-satisfied smile. “What happened to all that stamina, hmm?”

“Stupid. Can’t...gotta lie down.”

With that, Hinata slumps down beside her, face stuffed into the pillows. It almost startles a laugh out of her, but not quite. She’s cute, so fucking cute, but also…like this, Kageyama can admire her curved of her back, the swell of her ass--still shiny with lube, Kageyama notes, fucking _glistening_ in the lamplight--

She stretches, finds her hands drifting between her own legs. She’s entirely unperturbed to find she’s soaked through her panties, and already sensitive enough that just pushing the fabric aside and stroking herself with one long finger draws out a low moan of pleasure.

Hinata shifts, then, to peer up at her. Her eyes spark with interest, and maybe something else, catching Kageyama with a hand between her legs.

“Didn’t say I was done with you, _Baka_ geyama,” she chides gently. Her lips quirk, and she reaches over to take Kageyama’s wrist in her small hand.

“Oi, don’t--” Kageyama starts, but Hinata’s already drawing the hand into her mouth, laving her tongue over the pads of her fingers, sucking the wetness off them and eyeing in Kageyama in a way that’s just daring her to say something, to stop her from taking what she wants.

Kageyama doesn’t. She gulps, maybe. It’s not something she ever thought she’d be into, but, well. The more you know.

Satisfied, Hinata withdraws the hand from her mouth and smiles, lacing her fingers through Kageyama’s. Then she rolls over, kicking up one of her knees so her entire body is on display.

“Help me out, Tobio?” she says sweetly, but her mischievous smile and the slow flick of her tongue over her lips say otherwise; and Kageyama decides that she doesn’t mind so much, giving Hinata what she wants.

“Who’s the spoiled one now?” she jests even as she settles between Hinata’s legs and coats her fingers in more lube.

“Still you,” Hinata insists. She’s rubbing her own nipples languidly, and that smug look on her face--she’s ridiculous. Kageyama loves her so much it hurts.

“Makes sense,” she huffs. She lifts Hinata’s hips gently to rest them on a pillow, brushes over the smooth skin of her inner thighs just to tease her. “We don’t have all night, you know.”

The look that Hinata sends her is one that she knows well--a challenge, pure and simple. “Then,” she says, “let’s see how far we can get.”


End file.
